


Kun for dine øyne

by imminentinertia



Series: Under åpen himmel [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Skandi Smut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/pseuds/imminentinertia
Summary: Vær forsiktig med hva du ønsker deg.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Under åpen himmel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755691
Comments: 27
Kudos: 49
Collections: Skandismutudfordringen





	Kun for dine øyne

**Author's Note:**

> Det er nesten et år siden jeg skrev fic. Tusen takk til Irazor og Treehouse som blåste liv i skandismututfordringen, og til alle de andre for gnäll og pepp ♥ Dette er ikke akkurat episk, men det var moro å skrive igjen.  
> Prompts: 1. Sex utomhus 2. Att hetsa upp den andre utan att man kan ha sex med en gång, og jeg har vel i størst mulig grad prøvd å snike meg unna 2.
> 
> Dette foregår i [Reformatering-universet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438029/chapters/30798195), og hvis du ikke har lest den før kan scenen her komme litt bardus på.

Isak kommer aldri til å skjønne hvorfor spyttproduksjonen hans øker når han ser Even begynne å åpne beltet sitt. Det er mulig det er noe han må forske på når han en gang i framtida har doktorgrad og greier. Skrive avhandlingen “Spit or Swallow: Random And Un-Called For Saliva Secretion During Sexual Encounters”.

Uansett, her er de, ute i skogen på en av favorittplassene deres, et godt stykke fra stien men ikke så langt at ikke Risikoen er der. Noen kan komme til å høre dem. Noen kan komme til å se dem. Ikke at det skjer, men det _kan_ skje.

Og det er akkurat som det skal være.

Isak fomler med sitt eget belte, mister balansen litt og holder på å tråkke på sekken som havnet rett ved føttene hans da han vred den av ryggen og slapp den. Han vet fortsatt ikke hvordan han vil ha det denne gangen, Even kommer som vanlig ikke til å gi noen clues om hva _han_ kunne tenke seg, dette er spesielt for Isak. Som vanlig. Akkurat som de gangene hvor de gjør det i dusjen er spesielt for Even. Han svelger tungt, alt det jævla spyttet, og kjenner etter.

Opp mot det digre treet der. Det er sånn han vil ha det i dag.

Han snubler nesten i sekken igjen når han snur seg og tar de tre skrittene bort til det treet, men det gjør ikke noe, han tryner ikke i lyngen, han får skjøvet ned buksa og bokseren og stiller seg opp, hendene på den ru barken, naken fra livet og ned med beina så spredt som han får det til med buksa rundt anklene.

Bak seg hører han et lite “hah”, og så rasler det i ripstop og svisjer i glidelås. Ørene hans er hyperoppmerksomme, han kan kjenne at det rykker litt i dem mens han følger med på lydene av hva Even gjør. Og andre lyder i skogen. Litt sus av vind. Ingen menneskelyd, ikke annet enn Evens lette trinn i lyngen og det lille klikket av et tubelokk.

Hvis han kikker til høyre mot stien ser han bare kratt, foran seg ser han bare treet. Det kryper en maur oppover stammen, over barken som er grov og kantete mot håndflatene hans. 

Og så Evens hånd på korsryggen hans.

Isak rykker til, såvidt, han visste så klart at Even kom til å ta på ham, men den store, varme håndflaten mot huden kom så plutselig. Det rykker i pikken hans også. Han er skikkelig hard allerede, det dunker i lysken, han slutter aldri å bli fullstendig overtent av dette her.

Fingrene til Even, silkesleipe av glid, sklir inn mellom rumpeballene hans, finner fram dit de skal, en glatt fingertupp inn. Øynene til Isak sklir igjen av seg selv før han tvinger dem opp igjen, det banker under huden i hele ham. En finger til, Even er visst utålmodig og Isak har ingen planer om å protestere, han vil dette så voldsomt at det nesten er skremmende.

Han mister nesten balansen når Even skyver seg inn, svær og overalt og varm og _herregud,_ barken skraper mot hendene mens han retter seg opp igjen og skyver tilbake, vil ha Even lengre inn og hardere og tyngre og alt på en gang. 

Isak kan sverge på at Even smiler bak ham, kan du bli så godt kjent med et menneske at du kan kjenne gjennom hendene og kuken at det er et smil der? Du kan bli så godt kjent at du kan se på en rygg og høre på et lavt stønn at _hardere, dypere, ikke fortere_ er helt riktig, i hvert fall. For Even gjør det helt riktige nå. Isak kaster et blikk nedover seg selv og ser at det dype draget i kroppen hans gjør det det pleier, han drypper seigt precum på bakken, mer og mer, mens Even støter inn i ham og nå og da treffer the sweet spot sånn at det hamrer i skrittet til Isak.

Det begynner å bli vanskelig å holde øynene åpne, Isak kaster et blikk mot stien sideni han fortsatt kan, og der dupper det for helvete et knallblått luehode over krattet.

“Fff---”

Isak kaster seg til venstre, ned i lyngen, det drar inni ham på en helt feil måte i det pikken til Even trekkes altfor fort og skjevt ut, han har såvidt åndsnærværelse til å ta tak i armen til Even og dra ham etter seg. Han lander oppå sin egen arm og det gjør dritvondt, munnen hans åpner seg men det kommer heldigvis ikke noe skrik ut, noen fordeler skal det kanskje være av å få slått luften ut av seg, og Even havner halvveis oppå ryggen hans med et “ooof”.

“Hva fa---”

“Ssssjjj!”

Lyd av raske, tunge skritt i løvet på stien der borte. En lys kvinnestemme sier noe Isak ikke oppfatter, med nesa og det ene øret i ei tue og Evens tunge pust i det andre øret. En mannsstemme brummer noe tilbake.

Even flytter litt på seg, trekker seg forsiktig unna ryggen til Isak. Shit, hvordan gikk det med ham da Isak bare stupte ned? Isak håper vilt at peniser ikke kan knekk. Hadde Even skadet seg hadde han sikkert ikke vært så stille, i det minste. Pusten hans er myk og varm mot nakken til Isak, og han legger hånden sin varsomt på hoften til Isak.

“HER VAR DET JO VELDIG FINT DA!”

Isak rykker til igjen, og ikke på den gode måten. Det høres for faen ut som om den dama står nesten _oppå dem_. Isak våger seg på en kikk opp, men ser ingenting. Kanskje hun står på stien og roper til han mannen, hvis han har fortsatt å gå. Ikke er det særlig fint på den biten av stien heller, ingen benker og bare litt utsikt til det vannet i nærheten, kan hun ikke bare komme seg videre.

Hånden til Even lister seg over hoften til Isak. Retning pikken.

Nei nei nei nei.

Isak som var så hard at det verket for bare litt siden er nesten helt slapp nå, han er ikke i humør. Det er ikke det aller minste festlig at det står ei kjerring rett der borte og gneldrer, og det er i hvert fall ikke _hot_.

Men hånden til Even fortsetter. Fingertuppene stryker over håret rundt Isaks pikk, lett, varsomt.

Nei nei nei… 

Isak må minne seg selv på å trekke pusten når de fingertuppene trekkes over pikken hans, litt seige av gliden fortsatt, overraskende varme i den svale luften. Så flytter Even armen så han rekker helt rundt og griper ordentlig tak, munnen hans mot øret til Isak, den fortsatt harde kuken hans mot Isaks rumpe.

Hvordan kan Even fortsatt være kåt? De holdt akkurat på å bli skikkelig ferska. De kan _fortsatt_ bli skikkelig ferska. Men Even, som aldri har vært på langt nær så gira over å gjøre det utendørs som Isak er, nå er det _han_ som ikke stopper, som presser seg inntil Isak og puster stadig tyngre i øret hans, som strammer grepet rundt pikken til Isak og trekker forhuden hans tilbake, sveiper tommelen over hodet hvor det fortsatt er precum.

Det er umulig å ikke tenne igjen, umulig å holde tilbake den store, varme lysten i kroppen.

“ELLER SKAL VI GÅ BORT TIL DEN ANDRE SIDEN, DER SER DET UT SOM OM DET ER SOL?”

Faen faen faens _dritt_. Kan de ikke gå. Isak ligger vondt, lyngen skraper på huden fra ribbeina til leggen, albuen hans verker, han er halvnaken og ligger der med veldig synlig boner sammen med den like halvnakne mannen sin, han vet ikke om han vil ha de folka vekk for å kle på seg og gå eller for å få pult ferdig.

Fingrene til Even beveger seg dovent opp og ned kuken hans, strammer grepet, slakker det igjen. Munnen til Isak fyller seg med spytt igjen.

Stramt, slakt. Blodet begynner å suse i ørene til Isak. Dette går ikke an, de kan ikke, de folka der kan se dem. De kan når som helst få øye på Even og Isak og det utgår, det blir krise, Even må faktisk slutte med det der, men han må aldri slutte, det er så godt og Isak er minst like kåt igjen som han var da de begynte opp mot det treet, han er varm overalt selv om det er kaldt på bakken.

“HER TROR JEG DET BLIR MYE BLÅBÆR I SOMMER, GEIR! SE HER!”

Even stivner, med hånden fast rundt pikken til Isak. 

Isak stivner, med munnen halvåpen og midt i en bevegelse han ikke var klar over at han drev med, hoftene hans har tydeligvis begynt å humpe hånden til Even. 

For et øyeblikk siden sitret og gnistret det overalt, nå kjenner han seg iskald og pulsen dundrer mest fordi han virkelig ikke vil at den dama skal se dem.

Tanken på dette var sykt hot, virkeligheten not so much. Men så hadde han ikke helt sett for seg ei gneldrete dame som bare ikke kommer seg videre, heller, eller en dustete Geir med blå lue.

Og jævla Even, nå lirker han hånden i gang igjen, kjæler med ballene til Isak, ruller dem mellom fingrene, og de forræderiske greiene svarer naturligvis med å trekke seg sammen og sende en dypt støt av lyst langt inn i ryggmargen til Isak.

Men han kan ikke røre seg, kan ikke stønne, han puster sikkert for tungt allerede og snart kommer den dama til å trampe innover i krattet for å finne ut om det ligger et døende dyr der, men den jævelen Even bare fortsetter med å la fingrene vandre oppover pikken til Isak. Han skal få igjen. Isak skal pønske ut en grusom hevn, noe som involverer å gjøre Even skikkelig desp. Bortsett fra at Even liker å være desp da. 

Og kanskje, bare kanskje, liker Isak det litt også, nå som han ligger her og verker i hele seg mens hånden til Even stryker, stilner når Isak gisper, stryker igjen.

“JA DA, JEG KOMMER!” og så rasling og tramping som blir fjernere og fjernere, herregud og takk og pris.

“Nå da, kan vi komme også.”

Even griper et fast tak i rumpeballen til Isak, hvordan faen kan han slå dårlige vitser nå, han flytter på seg så det rasler øredøvende høyt i lyngen, og så presser hodet på pikken hans mot åpningen til Isak igjen. Det føles enormt, og når det glir inn, så _riktig._ Isak var ikke klar over hvor tom han følte seg før han blir fylt igjen, han ligger der vridd ned i lyng og småkvist og fortsatt oppå sin egen arm, og det eneste han klarer å gjøre er å trekke opp det ene beinet sånn at Even skal komme bedre til.

Dypt, fast, så mye, så _mye,_ nå driter Isak i alle verdens turgåere, han har viktigere ting å gjøre, han må komme, med den fine kjæresten sin langt inne i seg, han klarer såvidt å møte støtene og alt blir langt borte før det bruser over og han må ta tak i sin egen pikk og holde fast, det er såvidt han får det til før hoftene hans rykker og han kommer og kommer, kjenner Even gispe mot halsen hans og de små rykningene inne i seg, Even kommer også.

Litt etter litt får Isak opp øynene igjen, armen hans har sovnet og det stikker overalt av barnåler og kantete små blader, bak ham lirker Even seg ut og det blir så kaldt på ryggen hans og tomt inni ham. 

Han ruller seg over på ryggen og rett på en kvist som knekker med et dempet smell mot korsryggen hans. Even lener seg inn over ham, med et digert glis.

“Spennende nok for deg?”

“Fuck off.”

Even ler, så høyt at Isak skvetter, de aner jo ikke hvor nær Geir og kona er nå. Så bøyer han seg ned og legger de myke leppene mot Isaks, varmt og lett, og Isak smelter. Som alltid.

Even må gi Isak en hånd med å komme seg opp av lyngen, de får børstet av hverandre og kledd på seg igjen uten å høre mer til den kjerringa. Når de ser anstendige ut igjen må Isak klemme Even inntil seg, kjenne Evens store hånd over nakken hans og den lange armen rundt ryggen. En liten stund bare. Det er ingen som kan protestere på å se dem klemme, og kanskje det er det de skal holde seg til på skogstur. Isak er ikke helt sikker ennå på om det her var OK for ham. 

“Du, jeg skjønte egentlig ikke før nå at hvor kleint det er å bli ferska. Det virket så, jeg vet ikke, bare hot, liksom. Å kunne bli det.”

Even stryker over håret hans og holder ham enda litt tettere.

“Sånn er det sikkert med flere ting, da. Hottere i tankene enn i real life.”

“Mm.”

“Men jeg liker å gjøre det i skogen… Det er en av de beste ideene du har hatt.”

Isak må klemme ham enda litt hardere. 

“Vi går lengre unna stien neste gang. Og neste gang gir du faen i å _fortsette_ hvis det kommer noen.”

Even ler, stort og varmt og litt for høyt så tett på øret til Isak.

“OK da. Sorry.”

De slipper hverandre og snur mot stien, og i det Isak tar et skritt framover hører han bak seg:

“Not sorry.”

  
  
  



End file.
